


【Gradence/Newdence】Gin Rummy # 1

by Butterberg



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 08:04:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9539027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterberg/pseuds/Butterberg





	

　　  
　　Chapter 1

　　“给Banks夫人来杯Martini，女士们的最爱。”黑发男人用手指敲了敲吧台，示意调酒师加快速度，转而又伸手理了理歪了的领带，冲衣着暴露的金发女人露出了个微笑。  
　  
　　“噢，Graves，你真是太贴心了。要我说你只是一个赌区经理实在大材小用，考虑过运营自己的赌场吗？”金发女人冲他暧昧地眨着眼睛，涂抹了红色指甲油的修长手指抓过男人的领带，故意将湿热的气息往男人的耳侧吹去。  
　　  
　　男人不着痕迹地推开了女人，从吧台上端起高脚杯递到了她的手里，然后笑着坐在了她旁边的高脚椅上。眼前女人风情万种地举起酒杯轻轻地抿了一口，又咬着下唇盯住了他的眼睛，他能闻到空气里来自金发女人的信息素正有意无意地撩拨着他，但空气里混杂着的发情期Omega和Alpha的气味，廉价的香水味也能够和来自奢侈品的香气也能在第一时间传到他的鼻翼中。  
　　  
　　“我当然知道，但我喜欢这份工作，您也要知道不是每一个市场经理都有荣幸能和Banks先生这样的有钱人合作，更不用说能和一位这样年轻貌美的Omega坐在一起聊天。”他嘴里边应付着回答女人的问题，余光却扫视着周围的赌桌，如果能找到一个看上去心不在焉的Omega荷官，那他今天应该可以帮Banks夫妇狠狠捞一笔。  
　　  
　　穿着及臀短裙的女Omega服务员注意到了他的视线，冲他嫣然一笑，然后端着餐盘冲他走来。男人起身，径直往另一个方向走去。Banks夫人在后面发出尖细的笑声，然后将高脚杯放在桌上，拉了拉快滑下肩的衣带，冲不远处的保镖挥了挥手往和男人截然相反的方向走去。  
　　  
　　Percival确定女人已经离开了赌区，随便找了张赌桌坐下开始把玩着手里的纸牌。陆陆续续几个抽着雪茄的男人也坐到了赌桌旁，保镖围拢在赌桌周围，老Banks的经纪人也寻着人群找到了Percival所在的赌桌。  
　　  
　　一旁的督察打电话让新的荷官赶来发牌，没让他们等多久黑色短发的荷官就已经坐上了主座。  
　　  
　　面色发红，嘴唇泛着白，仔细观察能看到他打牌的手发颤，空气里若有若无的信息素，不远处的棕发赌区主管也正紧张地往这边张望。荷官发情了，Percival不自觉地勾了勾嘴角。一整桌的赌客连带着围观者都已经察觉到了异象，不加收敛的目光肆意地落在黑发荷官身上。  
　　  
　　戴着高帽的老头故意在接过牌时用食指划过他的手心，黑发荷官迅速低垂下了眼收回了手，然后开始新一轮的洗牌。的确足够敏感，Percival感觉到周围几个Alpha都加重了呼吸，原本在另一桌巡逻的棕发主管也放下了手里的对讲机朝他们的方向走来。  
　　  
　　Percival当然知道赌场安排的小把戏，如果故意安插的发情荷官在赌局结束后被有潜力的客户带走的话无疑是绑住客户的最好方法。他对这些下三滥的手段没太多兴趣，他只在乎发情的荷官能给他带来多少收益，在场的Alpha都被吸引了注意力对他而言是另一个机会。  
　　  
　　他需要的只是他更多的信息素。  
　　  
　　听到Omega已经抑制不住的呻吟漏出了唇角，他感觉到面前的Omega已经开始合并住他的双腿，低垂的头只埋得更深，手中的扑克牌依旧不停滑动变换着花色。空气却都凝固在了这一刻，沉重的呼吸声传入每一个人的耳朵里。Percival冰凉的皮鞋尖故意磨蹭着Omega裸露出来的脚踝，Omega用余光悄悄打量着他，却没有任何反抗。  
　　  
　　他越是想要隐藏自己，越让Percival想要让他彻底暴露在所有人面前。那双骨节分明的手因为生理反应而微微颤抖，眼角弥漫的水雾加上染上了红晕的面颊，浓烈得如同烈酒般的信息素气息如Percival所料地传过了每个在场的Alpha鼻间。  
　　  
　　被群狼围住的羔羊没有反抗的权利，Percival似笑非笑地看着眼前的Omega，他比谁都清楚自己的命运。  
　　  
　　他从Omega的手里接过扑克牌，看着Omega开始轮盘打球，他想努力克制自己身体的反应，但他的裤子已经被股间流出的液体彻底润湿，他去取出桌上的红球时Percival微微侧身看到了已经满是透明液体的椅子和打颤的双腿。  
　　  
　　桌上的赌客开始下注，没有一个人的注意力没被眼前的Omega吸引。所有人的筹码都变成了这个诱人的Omega，谁能成为桌上的赢家谁就可以标记眼前的Omega已经成为了不约而同的定论。Percival注意到了离他们的赌桌不过两米左右的棕发主管的眼睛不停地打量着每个人手里的牌，如果不是发情的荷官串通作弊，桌上的任何一个人都有可能会出千。  
　　  
　　第三局过后高帽老头的保镖已经走到了荷官的身后，大块头筋肉横飞的男人故意伸手掐了掐Omega本来就敏感的后颈，高帽老头身旁的女服务员替他点了根雪茄递到了她手里。老头把每一次吐出的烟雾都往荷官的脸上吐去，故意呛得Omega往后退了两步跌坐在椅子上发出一声低吟。  
　　  
　　没有人不在发出下流的笑声，能够打趣一个Omega荷官实在是一天消遣的极乐。高帽老头几乎没有悬念地成为了赌桌上的赢家，Percival没有过多争取最大的赌注，他的庄家Banks夫妇嗜赌但也明白分寸。他看着高帽老头取下帽子冲赌桌上的每一个赌客都鞠了一躬，冲保镖挥挥手示意他带上已经快要瘫软在赌桌上的荷官回他的客房。  
　　  
　　从赌局一开始就在一旁围观的棕发主管却先前一步上前拉住了Omega荷官将他拉到了自己的身边。  
　　  
　　老头笑了笑，往前走了两步，不屑地略过了赌区主管，直接用手杖抬起了Omega的下巴：“给我看看你的铭牌？”  
　　  
　　荷官勉强从衣服上拿起写着自己名字的铭牌，Percival也很难控制自己的注意力不被一小块银色的姓名牌吸引过去。Credence Barebone，棕发主管试图将Omega护到自己身后，老头的手杖打在主管的手臂上。  
　　  
　　“Scamander，让Roger先生带Credence离开这儿，”隔壁桌的荷官走上前给他使了个眼色。“上头的安排，你最好别多管闲事。”  
　　  
　　“你们的领班多大的面子可以在这个赌场里用Omega的发牌荷官来牵制客户？”Percival上前一步伸手握住了打在Newt身上的手杖，用手把木质的木杖拉到一边站在了高帽老头的对面。他从上衣口袋里取出名片递到了他面前。“不过Roger先生，如果您愿意给我个面子，我想我们可以合作愉快。”  
　　  
　　老头重新带上了帽子，接过名片塞到了上衣口袋里，点头示意站在Credence身后的保镖可以和他一起离开。  
　　  
　　看热闹的人群三三两两地散开，Percival挡在了Newt和Credence的面前：“把他交给我，我想你也不愿意让他再回到Roger的手里，那老头的性癖也算不上多正常，过去的几年死在他手里的Omega不算少。”  
　　  
　　Newt还打算开口反驳，却被一旁的Credence推开，他冲Percival点了点头就打算跟着Percival离开。Newt从他成为荷官以来的每一天都在给予他庇护，他不希望Newt因为他得罪更多人。  
　　  
　　Percival将男孩径直带回了自己的客房，他坐在椅子上打量着站在门口的Omega。透明液体顺着裤筒不停下滴，在地毯上留下了一摊水迹。Credence只是低着头，汗水顺着他的下颚往下滴，Percival能感觉到他的忍耐快达到了极限。裆部被欲望撑起了的小帐篷，粗重的喘息声让Percival感觉下身发硬。  
　　  
　　这几周他都在世界各地飞来飞去，他都快忘了自己上一次和Omega上床是什么时候的事。Percival从冰桶里取出威士忌倒在了玻璃杯里，他拍着自己的大腿示意Credence坐到自己的腿上来。  
　　  
　　Credence听话地走上前，在犹豫前就被Percival拉到了腿上，面对面的姿势让他能清楚感知到面前Alpha的信息素，强势不容拒绝地灌入他的鼻腔他的身体让他燥热感持续增加。  
　　  
　　从股间流出的液体已经沾湿了Percival的裤子，男人故意用腿摩擦着Omega的欲望，看着Credence闭上眼睛咬紧了下唇。  
　　  
　　血腥味在唇齿间扩散开来，Credence的大脑几乎一团浆糊，在他还没睁开眼前Percival的手指就伸入了他的口中不停地搅动着，口腔内膜的刺激促使着男孩的感官，被抑制的呻吟清楚的传入两人的耳朵里。  
　　  
　　“喝了这杯威士忌。”Percival将桌上的玻璃杯递到了Credence唇边，趁着他拔出手指的瞬间将酒从缝隙处倒了进去。辛辣的液体呛得男孩满脸通红，泪水顺着眼角不停往下流，欲望的火焰已经被彻底点燃，两个人的信息素在空气中交融。  
　　  
　　Credence接过了Percival手中的酒杯将剩余的液体全都灌进了喉咙，附下身体吻住了Percival的嘴唇，威士忌顺着男孩的口腔带着他的浓烈的信息素一起进入了Alpha的口腔里。热流穿过全身汇聚在了Percival的下半身。  
　　  
　　“荡妇？”Percival的手握住了Credence下半身往外冒着透明液体的欲望，恶趣味地揉搓着，男孩的身体也开始难耐地在他的大腿上摩擦，眼里满是渴望，Percival忍不住发出笑声。“每一个发情的Omega都是荡妇，脱了你的上衣。”  
　　  
　　Credence原本撑在Percival胸口出的手一松开就失去支撑地向后倒去，Percival握住了他的腰，看着男孩抬起颤抖的双手缓慢地解开衣扣，雪白的肉体展现在他的眼前。Percival随手从冰桶里取出冰块放在了他的乳首上。  
　　  
　　冰块的刺激让Credence忍不住发出一声惊呼，他想伸手推开Percival恶作剧的手却只觉得浑身虚软得使不上劲。冰块很快被他自身的体温融化，顺着肌理往下流去，Credence努力的喘息加快了冰水的流动速度。  
　　  
　　汗水混杂着冰水停留在Credence的身上让他像是刚从水中被打捞起来的模样，Percival忍不住伸出舌头舔舐着他的乳尖，舌尖不停打转刺激着男孩的每一个毛孔，Credence也不自觉地挺胸将自己的乳首送入对方的口腔。他从未有如此强烈的感觉希望让一个Alpha将自己填满，将自己粗暴地推倒在地摊上反复抽插。  
　　  
　　Percival察觉到了他细微的动作，他起身将男孩推到了一旁的床上，Credence试图站起来，可双腿已经全然无法支撑他站稳。快要倒下时Percival抱起了他，Credence情不自禁地在他的臂弯里猛烈地呼吸，汲取着能让他平复的Alpha信息素。  
　　  
　　他伸出指间抚摸着Percival裸露的皮肤，感觉他的皮肤升温，眼神开始变得迷离炙热，他明白一切才要刚刚开始。  
　　  
　　Percival的余光突然注意了没关牢的衣柜露出的黑丝睡裙。Banks夫人昨天派人松开的衣服，如果不是他昨晚锁了门也许今天那件衣服会被直接丢弃在地上，上面全是白色的干涸液体。他回过头有看着男孩试探的眼神，松开了原本抱住男孩的手。  
　　  
　　“你会喜欢这个的，黑色蕾丝搭配发情的Omega。”Percival不由分说地将Credence身上仅存的衣物褪下，修长白皙的双腿上还挂着透明液体，睡裙被套在了Credence的身上。睡裙很快被粘稠的液体吸附在了他的双腿上，轻薄的布料没法彻底遮住他的身体，身体的曲线一展无疑。黑色的蕾丝花边随着他的故意摩擦过他敏感的大腿内部，让他的身体又是一阵轻颤。  
　　  
　　Credence伸出手想要遮住自己的眼睛，双手却被固定在了头上方。Percival将他的双腿折叠到了胸口处，他伸出手指向Omega的后穴探去，已经足够湿润的后穴很快就将他的手指吞入其中，留恋着每Percival的手指，将它们引入深处。当Percival的手指离开时发出的水声让Credence羞耻地闭上了双眼。  
　　  
　　Percival送来了禁锢Credence的手：“自己抓住你的腿，不然你可以一直保持这个状态，也许你的热潮期会自己过去。”  
　　  
　　Omega没有任何选择只能抓住了自己的双腿，Percival取下领带，拴在了Credence已经硬得不行的欲望上。又坏心眼地用手指弹弄了几下。  
　　  
　　“乖孩子。”他伸出手指抹去了Credence眼角渗出的眼泪。  
　　  
　　门铃不合时宜地响了起来，Percival停下了手里的动作，转过了身，Credence小声地恳求着：“不要……不要开门……”  
　　  
　　Percival却无视了他的请求，径直朝着大门走去。他听见男孩在他的身后小声地抽泣，却选择了无视，他整理了整理衣物后打开了门。  
　　  
　　已经换下了赌区制服的Newt站在门外：“Graves先生，我是来接Credence回家的，你没有权利限制他的人生自由。”  
　　  
　　“当然，Scamander，我有料到你会在下班后赶来这里，”Percival微微侧过身体，留出足够的空间好让Newt能够看清屋内的光景，他看见Newt的瞳孔在看到床上穿着黑色蕾丝睡裙的Credence时猛烈地收缩，他知道自己的目的达成了一半：“你喜欢对吗。”  
　　  
　　Newt移开了视线想要走进屋里，却被Percival拦在了门口：“如果你只是他的好哥哥，那我可没办法放你进去，那么美味的Omega是每个Alpha都梦寐以求的不是吗？”  
　　  
　　Newt甩开了Percival的手走到了Credence的身旁，他看着已经泣不成声的男孩，低下头吻去了他眼角的泪水，顺着一路向下，停留在了男孩的唇间。

　　TBC.


End file.
